


your local 7-eleven

by beepboopwriting



Series: 2Dace extravaganza!! [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: ??? I wish i knew how to tag this properly, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: Get a Slushie and listen to your own song in your boyfriend’s car in the dead of the night, and find yourself falling even more in love.





	your local 7-eleven

The lights were flickering above the Slushie machines, and the vibrant yet dimmed signs advertising the flavors were doing the same. 2D and Ace stared at the machines with what could only be described as the epitome of indecision. They scanned the multiple machines and watched as they swirled around and around. They sensed the cold from the machines, and continued looking back and forth at each other.

“I just don’t know.” 2D finally said. “I mean, you’ve got cherry, grape, blue raspberry. It’s too much choice for a simple guy like me.” His beaten sneaker tapped against the rough floor of the 7-Eleven and his voice rang through the almost empty store. 2D and his boyfriend were the only customers of the three people there, the remaining being the cashier. He was asleep behind his counter and therefore immune to the chaos that was about to be unleashed in his own convenience store. The two men didn’t mind the snoring nor did they mind the somewhat creepy vibe of a gas station at midnight-- they wanted their Slushies and now.

“You’re not gonna taste test?” Ace asked of 2D, his hands in the pockets of his ragged varsity jacket. “Easier to pick which one is better if you try all of them.” 2D nodded at this, and he walked away from Ace in search of smaller cups.

“I didn’t think that these places had little taste test cups, but I don’t wanna waste a big cup for just a lil’ bit of Slush.”

“Stu, babe, they don’t have them. There’s an easier way of doing it.” Ace laughed, and he beckoned 2D back with a smile across his face. “The way I do it, we don’t gotta mess up cups!”

“Ah?” 2D squinted, “and how’s that?”

“Eh, pretty simple.” Ace shrugged. As if he had no time to waste, he pulled a bracelet off of his arm and lazily wrapped it around his hair to make what looked to be a small ponytail. He then turned his back to the machines, tilted his head back under the bright cherry sign and nodded at 2D. “See?” Ace started, his large smile forming. “All you gotta do is pull the lever for me, and I’ll open up.”

It was this sight and all of its components-- the dim gas station lights, the whirring of the Slushie machines, the ever present sound of cars driving on the road outside, and that _almost_ cartoonish smile Ace was sporting-- that led 2D to put a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughs he was sure would explode the second he looked at Ace again.

“You, um, you don’t mean that, do ya?” 2D managed to spit out between his small chuckles. He did as told and walked forward toward Ace, a look of playful confusion visible in his eyes. “Like, you’ll make a mess, bud.”

“You’re doubtin’ me. I know how this works. I’ve always tested a quality Slushie this way, pal. One of my many talents! Now, if you’d be a dear and just push that lever down. I was born ready.” Ace rambled, his arms folded as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

“Yeah, okay. Only if you promise no brain freezes this time.”

“No promises. Now, you gonna pull that or what?” Ace teased, playfully slapping at 2D’s arm. “We ain’t got all night!”

“Yeah, yeah, ok.” 2D caved in. His grin had not yet left his face, and he flashed a thumbs up to confirm he was about to pull the lever. Ace winked and lifted a thumb in return. His red tinted eyes closed as 2D slowly starting moving the lever. In an instant, the sickeningly sweet scent of cherry floated around the store, the glittering red slush following after. It came out quicker than 2D had ever expected, but he looked as Ace simply let it flow into his mouth. What a champ, being able to take thi-

“Ok, ok, enough!” Ace jolted up, his mouth now overflowing with the slush and his hands immediately pressed to his head. The words were muffled due to the slush and his eyes were closed in what seemed like pain. 2D knew exactly what happened, and as would anyone else who witnessed Ace suffering.

“Thought you were born ready for this, Acey. Still gettin’ brain freezes, huh?” 2D joked, his elbow nudging into Ace’s arm. He followed the movement with a slight snicker, and Ace opened his eyes simply to glare. Moments passed before Ace finally stopped feeling the numbness in his head, and his first words were two simple words.

“Screw you!” Ace pouted. “I’d like to see you do better, huh? At least that brain freeze only lasted for a few minutes! They used to last for hours. There’s an improvement for you, Stu.”

“Oh, I’m _really scared_. Don’t think I’ll be tryin’ it. Can I just get a cherry to go?”

“‘Course, babe. I’m paying, you know. Any size is fine,” Ace shrugged once more, placing a arm around 2D’s shoulders with his own kind of affection before he continued in the most obnoxiously romantic tone he could muster, “but you’re worth a large.” He finished the sentence with a quick squeeze around his boyfriend’s shoulders and he let go.

“Oh, what a gentleman you are.” 2D teased, and he walked back to the cups. He grabbed a medium cup and started to fill it. While he waited, he looked around the place as he had noticed Ace was no longer standing beside him. 2D’s black eyes scanned around the candy aisles, the walls of cold drinks and they were about to check outside when he saw the black sleeve of the varsity jacket tossing a few dollar bills on the counter in front of the snoozing employee.

“Three dollars should be enough, right? I’m not too good at math.” Ace asked of his boyfriend, walking closer and grabbing a lid for the cup.

“For two, I’d think. You’re not getting one?”

“Unless you want to make fun of me again for brain freeze, I’ll have to say no. He can keep the change.” Ace smirked, his head motioning back to the cashier. “Now, lemme get that door for you.” With a brisk movement, the glass door opened and 2D jumped out, a pep in his step as he sipped at his drink.

“Where to now?” 2D asked as he opened the door to the yellow car.

“Dunno.” Ace responded as he unlocked the doors and waited for 2D to climb in before he entered. The interior was dark minus the small amounts of light that leaked in from the streetlights through the cracks in the windows. This made both 2D and Ace’s faces covered in shadows with minimal streaks of light shining against their skin.

“Maybe we should just sit here a minute and let you finish the Slush.” Ace suggested. “I mean, nobody else is here and I like the feel of this.”

“Hm?” 2D muttered, appearing to have asked a question without speaking. After he swallowed his sip, he asked with words. “The feel of this?”

“Yeah. Barely any lights, alone in my car with my own boyfriend? I say that’s not a bad way to spend the night.”

“You’re right, it is calmin’.” 2D agreed as he set the cup down in the nearest holder and turned to his side. He was now admiring Ace in the dim light, and it was like he was mesmerized. The buttons on Ace’s jacket shone silver under the golden light and how illuminated his jet black hair was gave 2D a bit of a blush on his face. Ace was his own kind of handsome, and 2D constantly noticed it.

“You really are a beaut, Ace.” 2D said. “I mean, really. You can’t see yourself, but you’re so...shiny under it all. The ponytail really makes it.”

“Oh, stop it, you. C’mon, turn on the radio. If we’re gonna be all flirty, I don’t wanna do it in pure silence.” Ace said in mock surprise. “Lemme just crank the car and I’ll let you pick the station.”

“Sounds like a deal!” 2D smiled, and sat until he heard the soft roar of the engine, saw the lights on the dashboard glow to life, and let the music on the radio start playing. The music at first started soft, but it was only a moment before it evolved into something very familiar to the both of them: Tranz.

“Oh, you’ve gotta keep it now, Stu!” Ace laughed as he reached for the volume, turning the volume up higher. “I kinda like this one.”

“Yeah, I hope you do. You didn’t excel on your bass on it for nothin’.” 2D crossed his arms, a soft smile forming.

“Well, you didn’t have to go all out on those vocals. Voice of an angel.” Ace retorted as his hand reached for 2D’s.

“You’re just trying to get me to blush.” 2D responded, lifting himself up to a sitting position.

“You’re just trying to do the same.” Ace laughed, his face getting closer with every word.

“Do you look like me?” 2D whispered, his hand involuntarily grabbing the collar of Ace’s jacket.

“Do you feel like me?” Ace whispered back as he ruffled 2D’s hair.

“Do you…” 2D started, but the light reflecting off of Ace’s eyes led him astray, and he practically jumped at the opportunity to close the gap between them. 2D’s arms wrapped around Ace’s back as, well, _2D_ asked if he danced like this forever. He waited for Ace to return the hug, but he sat there in silence. His eyes were closed, but his arms remained at his sides after they returned from messing up his boyfriend’s blue hair. The kiss became awkward quickly after this, and 2D let go.

“Oh, sorry, did you not want that?” he asked with a sincere voice. “I didn’t wanna come on too strong if you didn’t want me to-”

“It just gave me brain freeze,” Ace joked as he moved over to share a seat with his boyfriend, “and it’s the kind that I don’t mind that much.” His quip ending was an invitation for 2D to close the gap again. Without any hesitation did 2D tug at his boyfriend’s jacket again, pulling their lips together once more with more passion than ever before. Both of them smiled against each other as they let go before one of them would bring the other back for more, their arms around each other in an embrace that left them even more in love in the midst of the midnight stars and the cherry scented atmosphere. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my discord server (and i) love some 2Dace so!! yeah, i wrote them getting slushies and then gettin' all kissy smoochy in a car! sue me!!! 
> 
> thanks for reading and as always feel free to leave kudos, comments and bookmarks <3


End file.
